waiting
by the-boy-who-loved
Summary: post HBP, harry ptter and ginny weasley have broken up, but they still want to be together. ginny's POV on chapter one. what will happen when she and harry come face to face? HBP spoilers!
1. waiting for harry

Waiting.

Ginny Weasley sat alone in her bedroom, looking out of her window down the lane that stretched towards Ottery St Catchpole, but not really seeing it, as her mind was already full to allow room for anything else, full of a boy, _the_ boy, Harry Potter.

She had been pondering the same thing all week, what if Dumbledore hadn't died, she and Harry would still be together, right? She had known this kind of thing would happen sooner or later, it was bound to, but after such a short time together, it had hurt more than she could say; they were so close.

She was worried for him, she knew he had to go after Voldemort, she had recently decided on using his proper name, another thing about Harry and herself, they rubbed off on each other like chalk on a blackboard.

She didn't know what he had to do exactly, she only knew it would be hard for him, and that he was facing danger in his task, she wondered all the time what it was, but wouldn't ask him when she saw him, which would be sometime later, when her father, Ron, Hermione and Lupin returned from Privet Drive with him.

She felt distraught about Harry having to spend a week with those awful muggles; she wondered how he was feeling, terrible, of course, with the death of Dumbledore so fresh in his mind

But she wondered if he felt unhappy without the break-up, like she did.

She scolded herself for being so selfish, why was she acting like a spoilt girl who had just been dumped by her precious boyfriend.

But then she halted in her thoughts, was she being that selfish?_ Yes, I am_, she insisted, but was she? She had liked for him for nearly five years, and he knew it, and she loved every moment of her life while she was with him, even the hours she spent poring over a book , preparing for her exams, which never even came_ wish I'd known that would happen_, she thought savagely,_ I would have had more time with Harry._

She hoped, wherever he was, that he would be okay, and that no harm would come to him, and that he would live long enough to destroy Voldemort, save the wizarding world and return to her, gather her in his arms and claim her as his own again.

She would wait for him, she had waited for nearly five years, and she would carry on waiting for him, no matter how long she takes, even if the wait turns her old and wrinkly, she would wait.

She didn'trealise it, but Ginevra Weasley was in love, and had been since the age of eleven, when her black-haired, bespectacled knight in blood-stained robes had snatched her from the jaws of death. Ginevra Weasley was in love with Harry Potter.

(A/N) i was thinking of just doing a one-shot as my first fic, but i thought that i didn't want to do that after all, so i started this, instead i don't really care if you like it or not, but i would like lots of reviews, and give me hell if you want to, i won't update if people don't like it, so please give me your views.


	2. arrival at privet drive

Well, here is the second piece of crap to follow it

Please review, if only to say all my stuff is a load of bollocks, hell, it would be funny to start an online brawl, lol.

Meanwhile, at number 4, privet drive…

There was a knock at the door, and Vernon Dursley answered it.

"hello, we're here to collect Harry", said the voice of one Arthur Weasley.

Vernon went red.

"BOY!", he roared up the stairs, "GET DOWN HERE, NOW! YOU HAVE VISITORS!"

Harry Potter ran down the stairs, hoping he would finally be able to leave the Dursleys.

Harry ran into the living room, where his aunt and cousin were staring anywhere but the front door, where four people were standing, Mr Arthur Weasley, his son, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Remus Lupin.

"Come on Harry, what are you waiting for, get your stuff", Ron said impatiently.

Harry didn't move; he wasn't stupid.

"Mr Weasley, what's your life's ambition?", he asked.

"To learn how aeroplanes stay up, Harry", answered Mr Weasley, smiling.

Harry turned and went up the stairs to get his stuff.

He was slightly disappointed, he only wanted to see one person right then, and she wasn't there.

He sighed, he wanted to know how she was, if she was as sad as him about the beak-up.

He sighed again, and reminded himself that it was his fault they weren't again, well, it was really Voldemort's fault, even though he didn't say, "Harry, ditch your bitch and I wont kill her"

Harry just wanted Voldemort dead, then he could live properly, with Ginny, because he wouldn't endanger her for the world.

He loved her.

There is no way in hell he would allow himself to lose her.

He would come back to her.

He would live for her.

He would die for her.

Yes well, there is chapter two of my first fic.

I know it's a bit weak, but I'm only ickle, lol

I thank all of you for reviewing, so review, damn it! I mean, I would do it for you.

I dunno whether I should carry on with this fic, its crap and nobody reviews sigh

Anyways

Best regards to all my readers.

The boy who loved.


End file.
